Hermione Granger, nymphomane ?
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Hermione Granger est une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit… Il y a juste un léger détail, trois fois rien, une broutille, une paille comme dirait sa mère. Hermione a quelques soucis avec ses pulsions.
1. Victime 1 : Drago Malefoy

**Titre : **Hermione Granger, nymphomane ?

**Auteur : **Suzan

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Résumé : **Hermione Granger est une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit… Il y a juste un léger détail, trois fois rien, une broutille, une paille comme dirait sa mère. Hermione a quelques soucis avec ses pulsions.

**Crédits** : Photographie E.W. pour The Bling Ring (Pathé Distribution) et Abaca. Montage par Suzan.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à dire que tout cela n'est pas ma faute. Je me dédouane entièrement de l'idée de cette histoire sur le dos de mon meilleur ami – homme de la génération Harry Potter vouant une admiration teintée de désir inatteignable à la star qu'est aujourd'hui Emma Watson. Selon sa propre formule, son air à la fois mutin et innocent attisent le fantasme de bien des hommes.

Ce qui est d'autant plus drôle, vous l'avouerez, lorsqu'on est une femme et qu'on a lu les livres, et donc par conséquent on sait à quoi ressemble Hermione Granger. Il faut bien l'avouer le personnage a tout pour être complètement anti sexe : trop intelligente, aucun style, un corps caché, une ambition démesurée… Et pourtant dans de nombreuses fictions cette Mione-là est une déesse du sexe.

J'ai donc pensé : pourquoi pas ? Allions la célèbre image de Miss Je sais tout à une personne accroc au sexe. Et ce texte a été le fruit de cette longue et ô combien périlleuse réflexion.

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les fantasmes émaillant ce récit. Je tiens aussi à prévenir : cette histoire n'a pas de fond sérieux sur la nymphomanie. J'ai effectué quelques recherches mais je ne prétends pas savoir quoique se soit sur ce sujet. J'ai essayé de rendre tout cela plus crédible, mais l'histoire reste une fiction – et une fiction écrite pour s'amuser.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

PS : Les flash back seront en italique. Je traque les "me" "ma" "mon" car ma première version était à la première personne du singulier, ce qui enlevait une grande part comique à cette histoire. Si quelqu'un en voit un... Qu'il l'éradique. Et pas de quartier.

* * *

**VICTIME N°1 : DRAGO MALEFOY  
RESERVE DES EDITIONS OBSCURUS BOOK**

_« Tu es nymphomane ! Va te faire soigner ! »_

La phrase avait claqué et Hermione avait sentit les larmes rouler sur ces joues. Son souvenir était si vivace qu'elle revoyait le visage tordu de son ancien amour. Elle avait été surprise en un sens que Ron connaisse ce drôle de mot et l'utilise face à elle. Secouant la tête, elle alla s'asseoir à son étude et en sortit un parchemin. Il était resté sur son bureau pendant des semaines avant qu'elle n'ose le lire. Elle finit par rassembler son courage et muni du fol espoir que tout cela ne la concernait pas, elle se mit en demeure de réaliser une réflexion cohérente de la situation.

Hermione inspira longuement, gonflant son ventre au maximum de ses capacités, puis expira doucement. Bien, il fallait s'y confronter à un moment ou à un autre. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. S'admonestant avec toutes ces phrases pleines de bon sens, Hermione osa poser les yeux sur le parchemin.

D'une écriture régulière, était inscrite la dizaine de questions permettant de savoir si la personne y répondant avait ou non un problème avec le sexe. C'était une façon polie de dire les choses. Autrement dit, est-ce qu'Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef à Poudlard ayant obtenu le plus grand nombre d'ASPICs depuis ces cinquante dernières années, ex-membre du prestigieux Ordre du Phénix, combattante pour la paix durant la guerre, décorée par l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe pour services rendus à la communauté et brillante éditrice des éditions Obscurus Book, était nymphomane ?

La question préoccupait Hermione depuis quelques temps. Elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi et des actes qui lui paraissaient normaux ou tout juste fantaisistes commençaient à perturber sa conscience. Ron lui avait jeté cette assertion à la figure lors de leur dernière dispute. Celle la même qui avait scellé la fin de leurs quatre années de couple.

Pour beaucoup, Hermione était une véritable Pénélope des temps modernes, attendant que son Ulysse d'Auror arrête de faire l'imbécile et lui revienne enfin. Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux et la jeune sorcière le savait.

Parfois, Hermione était envahie par des pulsions. C'était atroce mais cela arrivait régulièrement Les crises pouvaient se produire partout… Au bureau, à la maison, dans la rue, au Terrier et pendant ces moments elle avait une envie quasiment bestiale de sexe. Le problème ? Ce n'était pas toujours prévu dans le planning parfaitement bouclé de l'ex-Gryffondor et cela pouvait s'avérer particulièrement douloureux.

Ce qu'Hermione avait du mal à avouer, c'est qu'elle était excitée. Rien de plus normal pour une jeune femme en pleine fleur de l'âge ? Seulement Hermione n'était pas excitée par quelque chose en particulier. Elle avait l'impression de l'être continuellement. A tout moment de la journée, elle sentait son sexe s'humidifier, son clitoris devenir sensible et une envie pulsionnelle de satisfaction sexuelle montait en elle. Elle avait besoin de quelques orgasmes pour endiguer ce qu'elle expliquait par une montée d'hormones.

Quand ces crises arrivaient, Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle jouisse et toutes les manières étaient bonnes. Son excitation allait la rendre folle. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau la démangeait, elle avait presque envie de se l'arracher pour que son envie de sexe s'arrête. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait du plaquer Ron contre un mur lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Et maintenant c'était pire. Le dérivatif que représentait Ron n'était plus et elle se voyait regarder tout homme avec un air affamé.

Elle souffla un bon coup et entreprit de se rappeler de ces dernières semaines.

_Les questions qui suivent sont destinées à vous guider dans l'identification éventuelle de signes de dépendance affective et/ou sexuelle. Elles ne constituent pas une méthode infaillible de diagnostic, pas plus que le fait d'y répondre négativement n'indique de façon absolue que la maladie n'est pas présente. Pour beaucoup de dépendants affectifs et sexuels, la maladie se manifeste sous des formes variées, ce qui peut avoir pour résultat des façons très différentes d'aborder ces questions et d'y répondre. _

Hermione hocha la tête pour bien montrer à son parchemin qu'elle avait compris.

_1. Avez-vous déjà essayé de contrôler la fréquence de vos relations sexuelles ou de vos rencontres avec une personne donnée ?_

Non, bien sûr que non. Ou alors il y a longtemps. Enfin, elle n'en avait pas le souvenir.

* * *

_La porte claqua avec force dans l'embrasement. Hermione sourit, s'adossant contre le panneau de bois tandis qu'il le verrouillait d'un coup de baguette négligent. Elle y était arrivée. Hermione s'accorda cet instant sublime durant lequel son ennemi d'enfance lui lança un regard affamé. Elle se sentit magnifique._

_Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle avait changé de regard sur Drago Malefoy – et tout cela était bien entendu de la faute de Ron. S'il ne l'avait pas quitté, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de regarder le fantastique fessier de son associé plus que de raison ces dernières semaines. Cela n'aurait pas entraîné l'envie incontrôlable et passablement gênante de caresser ledit fessier. Et évidemment, elle ne se retrouverait pas là, dans la réserve des Editions Obscurus Books à supplier du regard Drago Malefoy afin qu'il la touche._

_- Tu as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix délicieusement grave au creux de son oreille._

_Sa question déclencha des frissons qui émoustillèrent le corps d'Hermione. Bien évidemment, elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait extorqué son agenda à son assistante à coup de promesses généreuses et l'avait croisé fortuitement chaque jour entre deux réunions. A mesure que les semaines défilaient, sa tenue se faisait plus élaborée, plus soignée. Ses cheveux rebelles étaient maintenus dans un chignon sauvage et sa jupe de tailleur se raccourcissait de jour en jour. Ce qui était au départ qu'une simple pulsion devenait presque une obsession._

_- Bien sûr, admit-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de faire courir ses mains sur sa chemise._

_Les boutons devinrent rapidement un obstacle et elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, envoyant valdinguer les empêcheurs de jouir en rond. Elle concentra ensuite mon attention à parcourir le torse ferme avec sa bouche, ses dents et sa langue. Elle partit à la recherche de points particulièrement sensibles : lobe d'oreille, clavicule, aréoles…_

_- Merlin… Grogna Malefoy dans un souffle._

_Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, offrant une vision terriblement sexy du grand Drago Malefoy, fantasme vivant et fessier d'or. Tout en frôlant de ses dents un téton particulièrement sensible, elle fit courir ses mains sur ses fesses avant de les ramener sur la braguette. Elle sentait son sexe battre contre la toile. Généreuse, elle fit passer un doigt entre sa peau et son pantalon, récoltant un gémissement._

_Elle suça légèrement le téton tout en abaissant la braguette d'un mouvement vif, un sourire aux lèvres. Il décolla sa tête de son torse, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa comme un homme assoiffé. Doucement elle colla sa féminité brûlante contre son pénis recouvert d'un boxer, se frottant allègrement contre cette surface ferme, attisant le désir qui la consumait depuis le réveil._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme et tirèrent sur les deux pans de son chemisier, dispersant joyeusement les boutons qui le fermaient. Il fit passer ses doigts sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, s'attardant sur mes pointes sensibles._

_- Merde, chuchota-t-elle en sentant son sexe devenir moite._

_Elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Elle était consciente de tout avec une acuité particulière : la porte contre son dos, ses mains sur ses seins à présent nus, sa verge contre son clitoris qui frottait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort…_

_Il cessa brusquement tout mouvement s'attirant un gémissement plaintif, vite avalé par un baiser exigeant. Il profita de son inattention pour la déshabiller d'un sort murmuré. Elle lui rendit la pareille avec un sourire ironique. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps, admirant ses seins, son ventre, ses courbes. Il la plaqua contre la porte, maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une main._

_Sa bouche entama un trajet riche de délices. Il suça avec une habileté démente les pointes de mes seins, la rendant folle de frustration. Il passa ensuite une main légère sur mon sexe._

_- Oh oui... Souffla-t-elle fiévreusement._

_Sa main écarta doucement ses lèvres avant de caresser tout aussi délicatement son clitoris. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait à genoux devant elle explorant de sa langue toute son intimité. Elle arqua le dos pour obtenir plus de contact. Sa langue habile trouva son centre de plaisir et elle se laissa aller à la joie de cette découverte. Elle sentit enfin un long doigt tracer les contours de son entrée avant de le pénétrer doucement._

_- Merde, jura-t-elle, appréciant la sensation._

_Son doigt plongea profondément et tourna afin d'exciter toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Doigt qui fut aussitôt remplacer par une langue puis par des nouveaux doigts. Elle tenait ses cheveux, le décoiffant sans vergogne et avec un plaisir manifeste. Elle bloqua sa tête et se frotta délicieusement contre sa bouche, se menant sûrement à un orgasme explosif._

_Elle s'arrêta juste à temps pour le redresser et se coller contre lui._

_- Tu ne veux pas… ? Commença-t-il._

_- Si, bordel si. Mais là pour le moment, je te veux vite. Et fort._

_Il haussa un sourcil perplexe et prit le temps de se lécher les doigts. Il se lança un sort de protection et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, quémandant un baiser._

_- Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, chuchota-t-il avant de la porter jusqu'à une table voisine et d'entrer en elle._

_Elle cria en enroulant ses jambes sur ses fesses. Ses doigts enfoncés dans sa peau, elle ressentait tout avec une acuité plaisante. Elle moula son corps au sien, anticipant le moindre de ses mouvements, l'amplifiant par sa posture._

_- C'est ce que tu voulais ? S'enquit-il d'une voix hachée._

_- Oui, siffla-t-elle, gémissante._

_Elle était tout à fait consciente de ses vas et viens. Il l'emplissait parfaitement. Vite et fort. Elle sentit ses parois se resserrer par à-coup annonçant un plaisir proche._

_- Merlin ! Si proche… Grogna Drago._

_- Oui ! Dit-elle en amplifiant un nouveau mouvement de bassin._

_Drago accéléra le rythme tandis qu'elle croisait avec plus de force ses jambes sur sa taille. En créant ce nouvel angle, elle ne prévoyait pas de sentir son pelvis ferme contre son clitoris en feu. Elle le sentit jouir en elle alors que ses parois se resserraient. Le plaisir la parcourut comme un tsunami, créant de délicieux frissons dans tout mon corps. Elle vit un éclair blanc et vécus l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. Ces temps-ci cela nous voulait plus dire grand chose... Elle vivait beaucoup de "meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie"..._

_Essoufflée, elle se laissa glisser hors de ses bras, reprenant son souffle, appuyée contre la table. Drago tenta un sourire narquois. Elle n'eut pas la force de lui répondre. Elle lança Accio, s'habilla rapidement et sortit, chancelante, de la réserve._

* * *

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de contrôle, en conclut Hermione. Elle s'était complètement laissée aller et même si son coté rationnel hurlait aux oreilles de sa conscience que c'était la pire erreur de sa vie, Hermione n'arrivait pas à en concevoir un mauvais souvenir. Elle s'était donnée à son pire ennemi au Collège, certes, et elle en avait honte mais elle ne pouvait se reprocher toute sa vie cette satanée erreur.

L'expérience n'avait pas été renouvelée au prix d'une volonté d'acier - Merlin seul savait pourtant que Drago Malefoy avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle - et quelques petits… à côtés. Ce qui nous amène à la seconde question, soupira Hermione.

_2. Avez-vous eu des activités sexuelles à des moments déplacés, dans des endroits déplacés et/ou avec des personnes inappropriées ?_

Repassant dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs érotiques de ces dernières semaines, Hermione fut tentée de dire oui, par acquis de conscience. En même temps, elle se trouvait de nombreuses excuses : le célibat, ses pulsions et bien sûr le célibat mais aussi et encore ses pulsions. La jeune sorcière émit un petit gémissement plaintif en plaquant le parchemin sur son bureau. Elle était inexcusable dans les faits comme en théorie. C'était la définition exacte de ce qu'elle avait fait : activités sexuelles dans un lieu déplacé avec des personnes inappropriées.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un teaser... J'avoue que l'histoire m'est venue mais avant d'y consacrer plus de temps je voulais savoir si elle pouvait vous plaire, donc n'hésitez pas... Vos commentaires seront appréciés, décortiqués et auront tous une réponse ! Je pensais mettre en place un jeu afin de désigner le prochain sorcier qui aura l'auguste honneur d'une rencontre avec notre Hermione nationale... En attendant bonne lecture et bon vent à tous !


	2. Victimes 2 : Fred et George Weasley

**Titre : **Hermione Granger, nymphomane ?

**Auteur : **Suzan

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Résumé : **Hermione Granger est une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit… Il y a juste un léger détail, trois fois rien, une broutille, une paille comme dirait sa mère. Hermione a quelques soucis avec ses pulsions.

**Crédits** : Photographie E.W. pour The Bling Ring (Pathé Distribution) et Abaca. Montage par Suzan.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Le résultat est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre aujourd'hui – écrit et relu donc si vous apercevez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Les parties en italique correspondent à deux choses : un flash back ou une phrase que lirait Hermione.

Merci à Nomie pour son commentaire. Cela m'a bien aiguillée pour ce second chapitre.

* * *

**VICTIMES N°2 : FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY  
****MAGASIN WEASLEY FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX**

_Hermione sortit des Editions Obscurus Book par l'une des entrées situées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis leur séparation, Ron ne lui parlait plus, se contentant de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire de ses effets. C'est pourquoi la jeune sorcière remontait d'un pas vif l'allée commerciale. Elle devait se rendre à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley pour récupérer les vêtements, les disques mais surtout les livres qu'elle avait laissés chez son ancien amant, ami et amoureux. _

_La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. A peine était-elle sortie de son mouchoir de poche, une sensation d'excitation s'était logée entre ses cuisses pour ne plus la quitter. C'était extrêmement gênant comme une démangeaison qu'on brûlerait d'envie de toucher. Elle s'était retenue toute la journée bien que Drago Malefoy se soit pavané dans son bureau sous des prétextes fallacieux, exhibant ses magnifiques fesses. _

_Elle secoua la tête dans un effort vain pour se changer les idées et elle poussa la porte du magasin Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il avait été convenu que Ron y déposerait ses affaires dans la matinée pour qu'elle puisse les reprendre le soir. Elle fit un sourire à Fred – où était-ce George ? – qui se tenait sur une échelle pour replacer les filtres d'amour vendus aux adolescentes en mal de sensations. _

_- Bonsoir, Hermione, la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. _

_- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle sans trop oser s'avancer sur le prénom. _

_Elle n'avait jamais su différencier les jumeaux contrairement à leur mère ou à Ron. Pour elle, ils étaient strictement identiques : humour divergent, corps avantageux, goût douteux en matière de conquêtes._

_- Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires, poursuivit-elle tandis que le jeune sorcier descendait de l'échelle. _

_- Très bien, je vais te montrer où elles sont, mais avant laisse moi t'offrir un thé, tu as l'air épuisée, proposa Fred ou George. _

_- Sans façon, répondit Hermione sèchement n'ayant absolument aucune envie de se retrouver affubler d'une coupe de cheveux punk rose, d'horribles verrues ou quoique se soit que les jumeaux aient pu inventer pour pourrir la vie des autres. _

_Le frère de Ron lui sourit, malicieux. _

_- Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien dans le thé. _

_Il alla à la porte pour place l'écriteau « Fermé ». _

_- Je ne suis pas obligé de faire des blagues en dehors des heures d'ouverture, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je voudrais vraiment te parler de Ron et toi. _

_Hermione se retint de soupirer. Pour indiscrète qu'elle était, la famille Weasley avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir rabibocher les gens entre eux - chose qu'elle ne laisserait jamais arrivée de son vivant avec Ronald Weasley, pas après leur dernière dispute. Elle se laissa entraîner au comptoir où des tabourets avaient été installés. Fred – ou George – prépara consciencieusement le thé tandis qu'Hermione suivait chacun de ses gestes. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les jumeaux Weasley. _

_- Ecoute Hermione, j'ai été enrôlé de force afin de te transmettre un message de la part de ma famille : tu es et restes la bienvenue chez nous quand tu veux, au moment où tu le juges opportun, annonça Fred – ou George – en ajoutant deux sucres dans sa tasse. _

_La jeune sorcière ne sut comment réagir mais son ami poursuivit :_

_- Maman a promis de ne pas glisser de filtre d'amour dans la nourriture ou de te coincer avec Ron de quelques manières que se soit, Papa a dit qu'il surveillerait Maman. Bill et Charlie ont décrété que Ron ou pas tu faisais partie de cette famille. Percy n'a rien dit comme d'habitude, il essaie encore de se rattraper. Enfin Ginny a lancé une invitation pour ce weekend chez les Potter. _

_Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues d'Hermione surprenant le jeune sorcier. _

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… _

_Il lui tendit un mouchoir. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? _

_Son regard lui rappela un instant celui de Ron quand il était amoureux d'elle. Quand elle n'avait pas encore ces pulsions, quand tout allait bien. C'était Fred – ou George – qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle se secoua. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler amis mais elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour elle. Alors elle déballa tout après lui avoir fait jurer le secret. _

_- Cette journée est une catastrophe complète, termina-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus, je suis excitée depuis ce matin de fait tout me paraît embrouillé, je n'ai plus un seul de mes neurones aptes à une réflexion plus importante que « fesses » « sein » ou « queue ». Je n'en peux plus… _

_Fred – ou George – contourna le comptoir pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était peut être la pire ou la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. A l'instant où son corps toucha celui d'Hermione, la sorcière gémit. En s'approchant, elle pouvait sentir chacun des muscles de ses bras entretenus par le Quidditch. Au lieu de l'apaiser, il n'avait fait que réveiller l'excitation présente chez elle depuis le matin. _

_- Hermione, souffla Fred – ou George – voudrais-tu que… je t'aide… avec… ? _

_Cette phrase murmurée dans son cou embrasa les sens de la jeune sorcière. Elle se tourna de façon à être face à lui. _

_- S'il te plaît. _

_Fred – ou George – posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle aurait pu en soupirer de soulagement. Sa langue taquina la lèvre d'Hermione. Elle s'immisça délicatement entre les deux lèvres closes de la jeune femme et entama un mouvement de va et vient. Hermione gémit collant son corps à celui de l'homme face à elle. La langue revint taquiner les coins de ses lèvres. Les yeux de la sorcière s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé cette zone érogène chez elle. Un gémissement profond monta de sa gorge. _

_- Si tu aimes ce que je te fais, tu vas adorer quand ma langue se posera plus bas. _

_Fred – ou George – la gratifia d'un autre baiser avant de descendre sur sa clavicule. Elle aurait pu en mourir d'anticipation d'autant que sa féminité palpitait douloureusement. On fit sauter les boutons de son chemisier. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge la sensation lui rappelant trop nettement les mains d'un homme sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme se pencha pour cueillir l'une de ses pointes dans sa bouche. Elle étouffa un cri en s'accrochant à ses cheveux. _

_- Et bien Georgie, tu t'amuses sans moi ? Lâcha une voix depuis l'entrée de la boutique. _

_La seule pensée cohérente d'Hermione était « Ainsi c'était George ». Fred se tenait devant eux, entièrement habillé, un air à la fois réprobateur et amusé inscrit sur le visage. _

_- Je ne suis pas toujours obligé de t'attendre, répondit son frère sous le regard écarquillé d'Hermione. _

_George reprit ses attentions sur sa poitrine et ces sensations noyèrent le peu de sens commun qu'Hermione possédait encore. Elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'une nouvelle paire de main et surtout une bouche avaient élu domicile sur son corps. Deux bouches suçotaient doucement les pointes de ses seins. Elle n'en pouvait plus de gémir et se tortiller. Cette attente allait la tuer, si seulement elle avait pu se frotter contre quelque chose, elle aurait décollé immédiatement… _

_Hermione se sentit soulever dans les airs. Elle atterrit dos contre la poitrine de Fred, entre ses jambes, sur le comptoir du magasin. George tapota doucement ses hanches pour lui demander de lever les fesses, ce qu'elle fit avant de sentir un souffle froid sur la partie la plus échauffée de son anatomie. _

_- Appuie toi contre moi, susurra une voix dans son oreille. _

_Des baisers se posèrent sur son cou, sa nuque, le haut de ses épaules tandis que des mains expertes jouaient avec ses pointes. Enfin, le geste miraculeux arriva. Une langue se fraya un chemin entre son entrée et son clitoris, bien à plat. Elle en gémit de bonheur sous les rires contenus des deux frères. Hermione avait tellement envie de jouir, elle sentait de façon diffuse le sexe de Fred dans son dos, les sensations que George lui faisait éprouver mais elle voulait plus, tellement plus. _

_- Laisse-toi aller, regarde comme on s'occupe de toi, reprit la voix rauque légèrement haletante. _

_Hermione ouvrit un œil pour trouver une tignasse rousse entre ses cuisses. _

_- Tu vas jouir, annonça la voix dans un rire. _

_Enfin Hermione décolla. Le meilleur orgasme du moment. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier, réalisant trop tard que c'était elle. Elle revint à terre tandis que George soufflait doucement sur son sexe échauffé. Les mains de Fred formèrent des caresses apaisantes sur son corps. Elle se lova encore plus contre lui sentant son sexe plaqué contre ses fesses. Fred hoqueta au même moment, un sourire s'étala sur le visage de George. _

_- George, appela-t-elle. _

_- Oui ? _

_- Prends-moi. _

_- Ca vient, ma chérie. _

_George appela une caisse qui trainait dans le magasin et monta dessus se trouvant ainsi parfaitement aligné. Il se dévêtit en un sort, plaça une protection sur lui et s'appuya enfin contre l'entrée d'Hermione. Il entra en elle calmement les rendant fous de désir. Il entama un va et vient maîtrisé tandis qu'Hermione émettait un cri, suivi de près par Fred. Chaque coup la faisait un peu plus s'appuyer contre le sexe de l'autre homme. La tête d'Hermione tournait. Elle avait l'impression confuse de réaliser un fantasme qu'elle n'aurait pas eu conscience d'avoir. Elle sentait Fred de plus en plus proche. A chacun de ses gémissements il répondait, se frottant contre elle. _

_- Jouis, Hermione, finit par ordonner Fred dans une voix haletante. _

_Elle obéit immédiatement tiraillée entre de nombreuses sensations. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit George et Fred la rejoindre dans son extase. Elle s'écroula contre Fred et George s'écroula contre elle. Ils formèrent quelques minutes le sandwich humain le plus dérouté du monde sorcier. _

_Ils se dégagèrent pour récupérer leurs vêtements éparpillés au quatre coins du magasin. Elle rejoignit Fred – elle ne pourrait plus se tromper maintenant – et l'embrassa. _

_- Merci, dit-elle avant de réaliser le même geste avec George, la douleur est partie. _

_Les jumeaux lui sourirent avant de la prendre dans leurs bras. _

_- Reviens quand tu veux. _

* * *

Hermione gémit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle savait que coucher avec ses anciens beaux-frères avait été une autre terrible erreur. Peut être même la pire de toutes. Elle avait eu si mal et s'était sentie si bien. Elle faillit gémir de dépit. Elle, qui avait toujours su quelle était la différence entre le bien et le mal, ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle avait l'horrible impression de ne pas toujours se reconnaître, sans compter ce tiraillement dans son sexe qui ne la laissait jamais tranquille.

Elle se redressa et nota un oui délié en face des deux premières questions. Un bref soulagement se répandit en elle avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Parvati entra avec un sourire lui tendant d'une main son courrier et de l'autre son agenda pour la journée du lendemain.

- Tu devrais rentrer Hermione, tu es épuisée. Drago vient de partir, tu es la dernière.

- Tu as raison, je voulais juste finir quelque chose avant…

- Comme tu voudras, soupira sa secrétaire, je te commande à dîner ?

- S'il te plaît, lui répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Bonne soirée, la salua Parvati.

- A toi aussi.

Hermione ressortit le parchemin du dessous de table de son bureau. Bien, quelle était la prochaine question ?

_3. Avez-vous le sentiment que vous ne voulez pas que l'on soit au courant de vos activités sexuelles ou amoureuses ? Avez-vous l'impression que vous avez besoin de cacher ces activités aux autres (amis, famille, collègues, conseiller, etc._

Hermione faillit jubiler. Cela lui était complètement égal que ses amis, ses collègues ou sa famille apprennent ce qu'elle faisait… Elle était une jeune femme mature, responsable et la plupart des gens la trouvaient beaucoup trop coincée.

Mais à qui essayait-elle de faire croire cela ? Surtout après l'épisode dans la cabane à outils.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Petites précisions pour la suite : Cette histoire n'est pas seulement une suite sans fin de lemons, si Hermione passe en revue ses histoires c'est qu'elles sont importantes pour le reste de l'histoire. Mon « intrigue » est déjà créée pour les prochains chapitres et je sais même comment elle va se finir et surtout avec qui *niark, niark, niark*

Les seules inconnues qui me restent sont quoi et avec qui pour les prochains épisodes ? Comme au Cluedo : que va faire Hermione dans une cabane à outil et avec qui ? Des suggestions/propositions ? La scène n'étant pas encore écrite, je peux me laisser influencer voire carrément vous piquer l'idée si elle est très bonne, bien sûr elle sera copyrighté en tête de chapitre. Alors à vos claviers !


	3. Victime 3 : Remus Lupin

**Auteur : **Suzan

**Note : **Tous les personnages canoniques appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Résumé : **Hermione Granger est une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans parfaitement saine de corps et d'esprit… Il y a juste un léger détail, trois fois rien, une broutille, une paille comme dirait sa mère. Hermione a quelques soucis avec ses pulsions.

**Crédits** : Photographie E.W. pour The Bling Ring (Pathé Distribution) et Abaca. Montage par Suzan.

**NDA : **Bonjour à tous !

Une petite note que je voulais vous fournir dans le chapitre précédent et que j'ai complètement oublié : j'emmerde le tome 7 et notamment la mort d'une bonne partie des gens. Je ne le fais pas souvent mais j'avoue que pour cette fiction c'était relativement tentant, donc hop ! Je ferais donc fi de la mort de Fred, de Remus et de Tonks. Et probablement d'autres gens. Je n'aime pas les morts, je trouve que c'est une hérésie qui porte atteinte à l'univers même de JKR – même si ça paraît relativement logique dans une guerre. L'imagination devrait être le seul territoire où personne ne meurt sauf le méchant. Bref !

Merci d'avoir participé si nombreuses à ce petit Cluedo Party. Les résultats sont parfois surprenants : quelques Harry/Ginny/Hermione, pas mal de Blaise/Hermione ou de Bill ou Charlie/Hermione… Les finalistes étaient un Neville/Hermione et le choix que j'ai finalement fait. Que de challenges intéressants ! J'avoue avoir pris en note chacune de vos idées mais pour ce chapitre en particulier il y avait une personne qui collait très bien…

Merci et félicitations à Nomie (encore elle, je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme) puisque c'est une de ses propositions qui a été retenue.

Merci également à Miss Plume Acide à qui nous devons la transformation de Chapitre 1 en Victime n°1, Chapitre 2 en Victimes n° 2 etc… J'ai trouvé cette idée lumineuse. Pas vous ?

Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon papotage,  
Vous trouverez en fin de chapitre mes réponses aux RAR,  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**VICTIME N° 3 : REMUS LUPIN  
****CABANE DE JARDIN DES POTTER**

_Hermione lissa sa robe de sorcière d'une main nerveuse. Elle la passa ensuite dans sa chevelure pour rattraper une mèche rebelle et la faire entrer dans le droit chemin. Hermione se sentait légèrement angoissée. Elle allait faire face à son ancienne belle-famille pour la première fois depuis sa séparation. Elle espérait que Ron n'ait rien dit. Elle espérait que Fred et George n'aient rien dit. Elle souffla. Aucune raison de paniquer. Ils lui avaient promis le secret. _

_Si elle avait une hantise, c'était celle-là. Son ancienne belle-famille ne devait jamais entendre parler de ses petits problèmes. Surtout Ginny et Harry. Ils avaient organisé cette fête au Square Grimmaurd, l'invitant pour marquer leur décision de ne pas prendre parti face à la rupture de Ron et Hermione. _

_Empoignant son courage à deux mains, la jeune sorcière entra dans l'âtre et jeta la poudre de cheminette. Elle prononça l'adresse d'une voix claire et débarqua dans l'âtre de l'ancien manoir Black sans perdre l'équilibre. _

_- Tante Hermione ! Hurla son filleul en se jetant sur elle. _

_James ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry. Il délaissa Teddy Lupin pour embrasser sa marraine et lui donner les dernières nouvelles. _

_- Maman a fait un énorme gâteau ! Tonton Charlie est arrivé. Et Mamie et Papy aussi !_

_Hermione serra le petit garçon contre elle avant de lui proposer un jeu en attendant les autres invités. Elle se trouva ainsi à moitié allongée dans le séjour des Potter, guettant l'âtre avec anxiété tout en battant à plate couture les deux petits garçons à la bataille explosive. _

_Elle vit ainsi défiler la moitié de la famille Weasley – Bill et Fleur avec leur premier enfant, Percy et Audrey – tout en essayant de faire un état des lieux de sa panique. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne se passerait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle devait juste faire bonne figure. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. Depuis son arrivée chez Harry et Ginny, elle sentait son excitation naître en elle. Elle retint une crispation quand elle vit les jumeaux arrivés pour la saluer. Ils lui firent la bise. _

_- Tonton Fred, regarde, tatie et moi on joue à la bataille explosive ! _

_- Hey, contesta Teddy voyant son cousin l'omettre ostensiblement. _

_- Je ne savais pas que tatie savait jouer à la bataille explosive… Insinua George en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. _

_C'est exactement pour cela qu'elle avait paniqué toute la nuit et une partie de la soirée. Les sous entendus des jumeaux qui n'avaient jamais su être discrets. Sans compter le visage tordu que Ron affichait en débarquant dans la cheminée des Potter. _

_- Hermione, la salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête sec avant d'embrasser James et Teddy. _

_Décontenancée, elle hocha la tête à son salut et se laissa entraîner par Fred dans la cuisine. _

_- Hermione tu es là ? demanda Ginny en l'apercevant. _

_- Depuis une petite demi-heure. James m'a réquisitionnée pour une bataille explosive, expliqua la sorcière brune avec un sourire. As-tu besoin d'aide ? _

_- Surtout pas ! Répondit Ginny Potter en riant. Ma mère a voulu m'aider il y a deux jours, résultat on a faillit s'entretuer. Cette cuisine est trop petite pour deux femmes. Va saluer Harry il est au jardin avec les autres… Ils sont sensés préparer les grillades… Annonça Ginny d'un ton dubitatif. _

_Hermione lui sourit et sortit mécaniquement sur la terrasse pour saluer le reste des invités. La famille Weasley - conjoints, consorts et enfants – était présente au grand complet en plus de Remus Lupin, Tonks et de leur fils. Elle salua chacun d'entre eux, essayant de paraître détachée, détendue. Heureusement jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre était devenu une seconde nature chez elle depuis quelques semaines. _

_Elle soupira lorsqu'elle arriva à Harry. Il la serra dans ses bras un instant, lui assurant protection et réconfort pendant un précieux laps de temps. Il était un véritable frère pour elle et heureusement qu'elle l'avait dans des moments pareils. Elle soupira s'attirant un regard angoissé d'Harry. _

_- Tout va bien Mione ? _

_- Parfait, répliqua-t-elle trop vite et trop fort. _

_Harry la jaugea avant de se contenter de cette phrase. Il regarda la viande carbonisée sur le grill. _

_- Je crois que Ginny va me tuer. _

_Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine défaite de son ami. _

_- Harry tu es un sorcier, sers-toi de ta tête et de ta baguette !_

_- Tu sais, les sorts ménagers et moi… _

_La sorcière sourit avec de lancer le sortilège redonnant une apparence acceptable aux grillades posées sur le barbecue. Harry s'empressa de les disposer dans le plat. _

_- Merci Hermione, tu me sauves, souffla Harry. _

_- Ca ne sent pas le brûlé ? Demanda Ginny de sa cuisine en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Mais non ma chérie, regarde, s'exclama son mari avant de déposer le plat au centre de la table. _

_Ginny lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'apporter les accompagnements, battant le rappel. Chacun s'installa à table et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait les Weasley, Hermione ne se trouva pas entre Ron et Harry mais à côté de Remus et Tonks. La métamorphomage avait encore frappé avec une tresse rose associée à des yeux bleus. La sorcière avait toujours trouvé ces changements fascinants et elle lança la discussion sur ce sujet. _

_- J'ai mis des années à maîtriser mon don, expliqua Tonks en riant._

_Elle désigna son fils du doigt. _

_- Edward mettra des années à maîtriser le sien, pour le moment la couleur de ses cheveux varie en fonction de ses humeurs. Avec Remus, nos avons réussi à comprendre que le vert était associé à la maladie, le blanc à la joie et ainsi de suite… _

_- Maman, ne m'appelle pas Edward, protesta Ted, ses cheveux blancs virant au rouge. _

_- C'est pourtant ton prénom, contra-t-elle dans un sourire. _

_- Tout à fait, surenchérit Remus, Edward écoute ta mère Nymphadora. _

_- C'est un coup bas Rem', répliqua la jeune mère en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Hermione observa Remus Lupin éclater de rire, sentant quelque chose frétiller dans son estomac. _

_Non pas maintenant. Couché. Pas bouger. _

_La Miss-je-sais-tout inspira profondément. Il lui suffisait de manger. Si elle arrivait au dessert sans encombre, il lui suffirait d'aller coucher son filleul. Et elle s'en irait. Vite. Très loin. Le plan d'Hermione était parfait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se répéta en boucle tout le long du repas, essayant de faire bonne figure. Si quelqu'un se rendit compte de sa gêne, il le mit sur le dos de sa rupture. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu que James et Teddy décident de faire une partie de cache-cache avec les adultes – particulièrement les adultes souhaitant les voir endormis - avant leur sieste._

_Elle se trouva donc à chercher les deux garnements, Remus à ses côtés guettant le moindre bruissement dans les fourrés. L'atmosphère entre eux était un peu lourde. Expirant, elle entama la conversation sur le ton le plus badin qu'elle ait en stock : _

_- Comment se passe ton nouveau poste au Ministère ? _

_- Très bien, je te remercie. Le département de la justice magique se remet doucement de la Grande Purge d'après guerre. La section des créatures magiques est récente, il faudra du temps pour que toutes les lois soient appliquées et que nous soyons respectés au Ministère. _

_Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes, Hermione se retenant de gigoter sous le regard de Remus. Elle sentait le loup-garou inspirer de plus en plus fort, ses yeux prirent rapidement la teinte dorée qui signifiait à l'univers entier que la pleine lune approchait. _

_- Hermione, souffla-t-il en la regardant. _

_Elle leva la tête pour lui répondre. Grave erreur, pensa Hermione, quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux de Remus étaient voilés d'une lueur métallique. Son corps réagit instinctivement. L'excitation qui ne la quittait pas depuis son arrivée redoubla pour sa plus grande honte. Remus s'approcha d'elle, cachant leur couple à la vue de la réception grâce au cabanon à outils de Potter. Il approcha son visage du cou d'Hermione. Inspira profondément son odeur. Mu par son instinct, elle ne résista pas, laissant à Remus un libre accès à sa gorge. Celui-ci posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa carotide avant de la lécher, aspirant doucement la peau, la suçotant. _

_La sorcière retint un gémissement, ses facultés mentales pourtant élevées réduites à néant. Remus recommença, mordant légèrement la peau tendre et Hermione dut se retenir de soupirer plus fort. _

_- Tu me rends fou… Chuchota le lycanthrope dans le cou de la sorcière. Depuis que tu es arrivée tu as cette odeur sur toi…_

_Il poursuivit l'attaque méticuleuse du cou de la jeune femme._

_- Comment peux-tu sentir le désir à plein nez depuis tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant ? _

_Les sens d'Hermione étaient complètement saturés. Ses neurones s'étaient joyeusement fait la malle. Elle tourna donc son visage vers le loup-garou et souffla :_

_- Toi. _

_Un grondement lui répondit. A posteriori, elle aurait honte de son comportement, qu'elle qualifierait elle-même d'allumeuse. Sur l'instant, rien ne la choqua et elle accepta de bonne grâce les attentions buccales de Remus qui l'entraina dans la cabane à outils. Il l'assit sur l'établi sur lequel Ginny rempotait ses plants. Il continua à vénérer son cou – l'endroit où son odeur était la plus présente – pendant de nombreuses minutes. _

_Ses hanches vinrent buter contre le corps de la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui suçotait l'oreille. Ils gémirent de concert. Hermione s'attela immédiatement à l'effeuillage de Remus. Elle ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise, ravie de laisser ses mains parcourir son torse. Elle se colla à lui, l'excitation enflammant ses veines. _

_- Remus, gémit-elle en sentant la bouche du lycanthrope attaquer ses seins. _

_Elle réussit à projeter ses mains en avant, atteignant ce qu'elle cherchait, la ceinture de son pantalon. D'une main fébrile, elle réussit à le libérer de ce carcan. _

_- Dis-le encore, gronda l'homme dans son oreille. _

_- Remus, gémit-elle en se tortillant sous lui. _

_Il l'aida alors à abaisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, la faisant sienne d'un seul coup de rein puissant. _

_- Encore. _

_Hermione gémit son nom. Remus accéléra sous l'injonction. La sorcière jeta ses bras autour du cou du lycanthrope, capturant ses lèvres. Se reposant sur la force de Remus, elle souleva son bassin, accroissant leur plaisir mutuel. _

_Le rythme devint frénétique et les plaintes emplirent le cabanon des Potter. Hermione se sentit plaquer contre le corps musculeux de Remus, ce dernier revenant fouiller son cou. Lorsqu'il suçota le lobe de son oreille, Hermione décolla comme jamais, entraînant l'homme avec elle. _

_Ils reprirent peu à peu la maîtrise totale de leur corps. Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent, horrifiés devant l'acte qu'il venait de réaliser. Il sortait d'une transe dans laquelle l'odeur d'Hermione l'avait plongé. _

_- Hermione, je suis… _

_- Ne t'excuse pas, Remus, soupira-t-elle en retenant sa peine et son humiliation. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. On sait tous que les loups sont beaucoup plus sensibles aux odeurs surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Tonks. _

_Remus ne sut quoi dire face à la jeune sorcière. Honteux, il se rajusta et partit à la recherche des deux petits monstres. Hermione prit le temps de se remettre avant d'arranger sa tenue. Elle se recomposa un visage avant de rejoindre la fête_ _et tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire avec son ancien professeur._

* * *

- Granger ? Réveille-toi, cingla une voix dans l'air.

Hermione sentit un courant d'air frais sur sa nuque. Elle releva doucement sa tête embrumée pour trouver Drago Malefoy – l'homme-qu'elle-cherchait-à-éviter-à-tout-prix - face à elle.

- Tu as dormi ici ? S'enquit sèchement le co-responsable des éditions Obscurus Book.

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, décollant ainsi la plume qui s'était incrustée sur sa joue. Elle parcourut son bureau d'un regard vague… La fenêtre était ouverte, raison pour laquelle elle sentait un air frais dans son dos. Drago avait du l'ouvrir en arrivant. Son dîner était encore posé sur la table, consommé. Elle se souvint avoir ressassé une partie de ses expériences la veille. Elle avait du s'endormir au bureau. Le questionnaire était sous son bras, elle cacha subrepticement le titre à Malefoy avant qu'il ne décide d'y jeter un œil.

- En effet, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. J'ai voulu relire un manuscrit et je me suis endormie.

Drago la couva d'un regard suspicieux.

- Bien, je ne te demanderai donc pas pourquoi tu n'as pas de manuscrit à côté de toi, ni pourquoi – question plus qu'importante – tu ne prends même plus la peine de répondre à mes notes de services. Je te signale qu'il est près de dix heures six et que ton rendez-vous avec la directrice McGonagall pour ses mémoires a lieu dans exactement vingt-quatre minutes.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, sans prendre le temps d'analyser la première partie de la tirade de son homologue. Elle le remercia en le mettant à la porte, fit un brin de ménage dans son bureau avant de passer aux toilettes. Heureusement Hermione avait deux parents dentistes et par conséquent une brosse à dents et du dentifrice présents en permanence sur son lieu de travail.

Elle se rassit, café en main, vingt minutes plus tard dans son fauteuil. Sortant le manuscrit de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose, elle rangea le questionnaire des pensées interdites. Un troisième oui avait été ajouté en face de la question correspondante. Elle prit une feuille de papier, la plia en forme d'avion et inscrivit « Merci » avant de l'enchanter pour qu'elle aille retrouver Drago Malefoy.

Il était peut être le pire des collègues – et un fantasme ambulant – mais elle n'allait pas se montrer aussi mesquine qu'il pouvait l'être. Elle prit le temps d'observer la dernière question juste avant que Parvati lui annonce la venue de Minerva McGonagall.

_4. Vous faites-vous des promesses ou vous donnez-vous des règles au sujet de votre comportement sexuel ou amoureux que vous n'arrivez pas à tenir ?_

Hermione se prit la tête en fermant les yeux. Fichu questionnaire.

* * *

**RAR**

Nelloo : J'adore ton idée, mais je crois qu'Hermione va jouer avec Blaise dans un autre lieu, peut être même qu'ils seront plusieurs – je laisse ça à l'imagination débridée des lecteurs. Je te remercie de tes compliments, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

Nomie : Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, malheureusement il n'y a pas de droits d'auteur donc tu ne gagneras pas grand chose xD. Oui les jumeaux… Sont mimis hein ? D'ailleurs petite dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre et merci encore pour ton idée ! J'avoue que Remus me tentait bien… En tout cas j'espère à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Anna-bouh : Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tes propositions étaient bien sympas aussi ! Elles m'ont même données quelques idées pour la suite ! Bon j'avoue que Harry pour le moment je voulais plus en faire un repère à peu près stable dans la vie d'Hermione… Et puis qui se barrerait en cacahuète après mais pas de la façon dont on pourrait l'imaginer… Le plan à trois était pas mal, mais on va restait soft pour le moment… Parce que là je pense qu'Hermione se serait posé des questions beaucoup plus tôt xD Déjà que Remus, Drago, Fred et George c'est limite… xD Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également ^^ !

Perv : Wow à mon tour. Superbe mise en scène et elle aurait pu super bien fonctionnée si la cabane à outils n'était pas celle des Potter pour leur réunion de famille. Mais j'ai adoré ! Je garde l'idée en tête pour l'un des chapitres que je voulais faire juste avant qu'elle admette qu'elle a vraiment un problème. Pervers qui lisent cette histoire… Ca me choque pas tant que ça je t'avoue étant donné que je suis la perverse qui l'écrit… alors qui est le plus pervers des deux xD ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus et à bientôt pour le quatrième !

Pompei : Alors vu l'histoire complètement tapée que je prépare cette hypothèse aurait pu être probable mais malheureusement la cause des petits soucis d'Hermione a plus à voir avec son psychisme et la physiologie qu'avec cette potion ratée. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir cette idée, elle est suffisamment loufoque pour paraître crédible. En tout cas merci à toi !

Guest : Blaise ou Théo ? C'est une excellente idée… J'avoue que je suis tout à fait pour ! On verra ce qui résultera du brainstorming du prochain chapitre.

* * *

Bien, bien, bien... J'avoue que j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Un nouveau couple détonnant... J'explique donc pourquoi Remus après ce chapitre : toutes ses aventures ne pouvaient pas être du fait d'Hermione seule sinon cela ferait un moment qu'elle se serait penchée sur sa "nymphomanie". Elle devait y attribuer d'autres causes... Notamment ici les sens de loup de Remus... Et dans le prochain chapitre... Je vous en dis pas plus !

Les passages de la vie réelle seront de plus en plus importants dans les prochains chapitres pour faire évoluer l'intrigue et les états d'âme de notre héroïne préférée ! On va rester sur ce format de 2000 mots s'il vous convient, il me permet de poster assez régulièrement puisque je peux l'écrire en un journée. En attendant, continuons notre Cluedo Party (je kiffe ce jeu et en plus j'adore vos réponses !) Le prochain indice est une personne, à vous de me donner le lieu et ce qu'ils font ensemble :

... Neville Londubat !

Les règles restent les mêmes - je rends toujours à César ce qui lui appartient ! A vos claviers et bonne semaine ! Bises !


End file.
